Love in the Tangerines
by setr
Summary: One Shot Drabbles... Different one shots with different pairings all happening in Nami's tangerine groves.
1. Safety

So here we go this is story one of the bunch that there are going to be. They are all set in Nami's tangerine grove so that is why they are all here but they don't go together or anything which will be obvious since some characters will be in different pairings. I hope you enjoy! Oh and I do not own One Piece.

Love in the Tangerines

Pairing: LuNa

Rating: M – there is sex, so you've been warned.

Safety

"Luffy! That was the last of the flour."

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket"

Nami sighed as all the commotion woke her from her nap. She had been hoping to have a bit of a longer nap than that but she should have known that it was impossible for normal people to do so on this ship. She twisted in her chair to glare at the green haired swordsman who was asleep sitting against the rail of Sunny.

Nami stood up and stretched out some kinks before heading over to Bellemere-san's tangerines. She examined the grove and found a nice plump one which she picked for a snack. All of a sudden she was startled by a movement in between the bushes. She peered in hoping that some animal wasn't trying to eat her precious tangerines. Nami laughed at the sight she saw.

There nestled in between her tangerines sat Luffy pouting and he was absolutely covered in flour. He obviously had been pretending to be frozen again. Normally Nami would have scolded him for being in Bellemere-san's tangerines and kicked him out but he just looked so adorable that she decided to climb in beside him.

"What's wrong Luffy?"

"Sanji's real mad and he said he won't let me have any lunch" Nami noticed that that the fact that Sanji was mad was really bothering him. Luffy didn't like it when the rest of the crew was upset with him.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him and then he won't be mad and you'll get your lunch." She reassured her captain. For some reason this made Luffy look even sadder.

"Hey, wouldn't that be good?" Nami asked confused. Luffy mumbled something that Nami couldn't catch.

"What was that?"

"Sanji will listen to you because you like each other" he repeated quickly turning away. Nami almost laughed out loud at the thought of liking that ero-cook, he was just too obvious. But for some reason her captain thought she did and it had upset him, Nami's heart soared a little wondering why.

"Who said I liked him Luffy?" she asked the sulking boy.

"Usopp" came his soft reply and she groaned. She'd have to fine him for damage to her reputation. She looked over at Luffy who had pulled his hat down low in an attempt to cover his reddened face.

"Luffy I don't like Sanji" she told him softly.

"Really?" he asked hopefully. Nami smiled and leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He tasted like flour and something sweet. She lay back, pillowing her head with her arms and giggled at the stunned expression on Luffy's face. Suddenly his trademark grin broke out on his face and he lay down beside her. They lay like that in silence for a while, just basking in each others company.

"Nami?" Luffy asked hesitantly.

"Yes Luffy?"

"Do you think we could do that again?" he asked so sweetly that Nami couldn't help but smile.

"Of course"

Luffy leaned over her and slowly lowered his lips on to hers. Nami relished the feeling of his lips pressed against her own. He reached one of her hands up to his head and pushed his hat off so that she could run her fingers through his thick hair. Luffy's tongue flicked at her lips and she opened her mouth to him. As their tongues started to explore so did his hands. Luffy's hands roamed down her sides and back up under her shirt. Nami moaned as he fondled her breasts through her bra. She pulled back from Luffy breathing heavily.

"Too fast?" Luffy asked panting. His concern touched her and she shook her head smiling. She rolled him over to his back and straddled him. She peeled off her shirt and tossed it behind her.

"That's better"

Luffy grinned and greedily pulled her down. Nami started to undo the buttons on Luffy's vest kissing her way down. She pushed his vest off and continued to lavish attention on his thin but well-defined chest. She flicked her tongue over his left nipple and he moaned, she could feel him hard beneath her and it thrilled and excited her. Luffy reached up and unhooked her bra and she quickly tossed it aside. He tossed her a mischievous smile and before she could stop to think about it she was once again on her back.

She laughed huskily as his mouth captured hers once more. Luffy trailed hot kisses down her neck nipping lightly as he went. When he finally made his way to her breasts and slipped her hardened nipple into his mouth and slowly sucked Nami couldn't keep her hips from bucking. She felt Luffy grin into her chest. Nami took the smile as a challenge and slipped her hand under the waistband of his pants. Luffy gasped as she found her target and started to stroke it. With her free hand she drew Luffy's head up to hers and hungrily claimed his mouth swallowing his moans.

"You have to be quieter Luffy. If someone finds us I will kill you." Luffy pouted at her and Nami was amazed that despite everything going on he still managed to look adorably innocent. She couldn't resist that look and she fumbled to take his pants off.

"Are you sure Nami? We don't have to" Luffy asked her, his concern only making her want it more.

"I'm sure" she rasped and Luffy grinned and slipped her skirt down over her hips.

Within seconds they were both naked in the shadows of the grove. Nami quivered with pain and pleasure as Luffy entered her and started thrusting slowly. His slow rhythmic movements making her body react and her mind explode with pleasure. She gave a small whimper and lifted her hips to meet with Luffy's thrust. Luffy took this as his cue to speed up and his thrusts became quicker and deeper bringing Nami closer and closer to the edge. Not wanting to alert the entire crew as to their activities she drew Luffy's mouth onto hers to stifle her scream as she came in an explosion of pleasure so great that she lost any shred of remaining coherent thought. Luffy gave her one more lingering kiss before rolling over and collapsing beside her.

"Wow" he said once his breathing slowed some.

"Yeah"

"I need to get Sanji mad more often" he laughed and Nami knocked him on the head. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I was just kidding." Nami laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't know how long they lay there like that but eventually Sanji called out that lunch was ready. She felt Luffy perk up at the promise of food and she giggled.

"Go on, I'll be out in a second"

Luffy grinned and was in his clothes and gone in no time. Nami gathered up her clothes and put them back on making sure they were neat and clean. She crawled out of the grove and stretched before heading to the kitchen. She was just about to enter when she heard Robin from behind her.

"Miss Navigator, you have flour in your hair."


	2. Midnight Rendezvous

Hello all! Here is another addition to the drabbles. I hope you're enjoying them and if you have any suggestions for pairs I am open to them. Once again I do not own One Piece I mean seriously if I owned One Piece I wouldn't be here writing fanfic it would be happening on the show...

Love in the Tangerines

Midnight Rendezvous

Rating: M

Pairing: ZoSan – don't like? Don't read.

When Sanji walked back into the kitchen after delivering Robin her coffee he immediately knew something was different. He had heard Luffy and Usopp up in the crow's nest so it couldn't be Luffy stealing more food. He carefully scanned the room and that's when he saw it. A small piece of paper sitting by the open jar of coffee beans. Sanji went over to it and noticed his name scrawled on one side. Curious, he turned it over and read the hastily scribbled message.

'Meet me in the tangerines at midnight'

That was it, there was no name or anything. He re-read the message a couple dozen times hoping each time that it would magically reveal more information. Finally he decided that it had to be from his precious Nami-swan after all it couldn't be Robin since he had been serving her at the time and he would have noticed if she had used her ability. Plus there was the location of the mysterious rendezvous. The tangerine grove. That was the real clue.

Sanji sailed through the rest of the day in a semi-permanent love-daze. His gorgeous Nami-swan was finally ready to admit her love for him. After dinner he sat in the kitchen thinking about what was going to happen that night. Should he prepare her a treat? Maybe he wasn't supposed to know it was from her. After several minutes of debating Sanji finally decided that he would prepare a small treat but leave it in the kitchen for after he met Nami. He would invite her to the kitchen and they'd eat it together and Nami would be so happy and thankful she'd give him a sweet kiss and then they'd go back to her room and...

Sanji was brought out of his daydream by the sounds of someone entering the kitchen. He looked over to see Zoro come in and walk over to the alcohol cabinet.

"What do you want shitty Marimo?"

Zoro shook a bottle of rum in front of Sanji's face and turned to leave.

"Well don't come back in, I'm making Nami a special treat."

Zoro just grunted and left.

Later that night when everyone was going to sleep Sanji was putting the finishing touches on his special treat. Wiping his hands he checked the time and noticed it was almost midnight. He quickly cleaned up and left the kitchen. He didn't want to keep Nami waiting. When Sanji got to the tangerine groves he didn't see anyone.

"Nami-swan?" he called out softly but there was no answer.

Maybe she was in between the bushes so that the other wouldn't see him coming to see her.

"Nami-swan are you here?" he asked crawling in.

"She's not here" came a familiarly deep voice and Sanji turned to see Zoro stepping out of the shadows.

"Marimo? What are you doing here?"

"Not to bright tonight are we love-cook?"

Sanji stared confused while the green-haired swordsman kept on smirking. Slowly it dawned on him.

"You wrote that note, but why?"

For the first time Zoro looked a little unsure. Then before Sanji could process what was happening Zoro had yanked him to his chest and mashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Sanji was shocked to find himself kissing back and when he realized what he was doing he pushed Zoro back.

"What the hell was that?"

"I thought it would be pretty obvious"

"But why?"

"For a _love_-cook you're pretty dense."

Sanji just stared unable to come up with a reply. He didn't know why he had even kissed Zoro back. I mean there was absolutely no way he liked the shitty swordsman, it had just been an automatic response. Though looking at the young man know he certainly did have a nicely muscled body. Sanji had seen him doing his exercises before and watched the sweat roll down his rippling muscles as he did his thousands of reps. Sanji felt his blood pool in a certain lower region and he realized he was getting turned on by the shitty swordsman after all.

"If you tell anyone I'll kill you" he said before drawing their lips together, this time in a softer kiss.

Sanji opened his mouth and deepened the kiss wanting more. His fingers itched to touch Zoro's body and he reached under Zoro's shirt to caress his muscular back. Zoro's hands roamed as well and stopped on Sanji's ass. He pushed Sanji's hips into him thrusting forward at the same time causing Sanji to groan.

"Why do you have so many layers damn it?" Zoro asked shoving his jacket off.

"Some people put an effort into their appearance" Sanji retorted loosening his tie.

"I don't need to make an effort to look good." Off went their shirts.

"Well the ladies appreciate my effort" Pants and shoes were kicked off.

"You don't seem to mind my lack of effort"

Sanji blushed at Zoro's comment and hoped the darkness hid it. He now stood in his boxers with his tie hanging loosely around his neck. Zoro pulled him to the ground by his tie and Sanji went willingly. He loved having Zoro's body pressed into his, loved how he smelled like sex and steel. Sanji quickly took care of their remaining clothing and openly admired the muscular body above him.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Shut up and kiss me"

Zoro obliged and ran his hands down to Sanji's penis at the same time. He stroked it, caressing it with his calloused hands. The feel of the calluses against the sensitive skin had his hips bucking in no time and Zoro smirked into his lips. And then Zoro's mouth replaced his hand and he started to suck and lick. Sanji gasped as Zoro's head moved up and down.

Wanting Zoro to feel some of the pleasure that he himself was feeling Sanji reached out and took Zoro's penis in his experienced hand and began to work it. Gently at first then stroking harder and faster to match Zoro's rhythm. When Sanji climaxed Zoro was right behind him and soon they were both lying back panting.

After a few minutes their breathing calmed and Sanji wondered what happened next. He knew he didn't want this to be a one-time thing. He didn't know what to say and therefore was relieved when Zoro spoke first.

"Got anything good in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, I made a special dessert."

"I thought it was for Nami"

"So did I"

"Thank you"

Zoro kissed him and then they got dressed and went to the kitchen.


	3. The Game

Instalment three. 8+ hour car rides breed lots of progress. I still don't own One Piece.

Love in the Tangerines

The Game

Rating: M

Pairing: ZoRo

It was a hot day on the Grand Line and Zoro was having a hard time napping in the heat. He decided to move to sit by the tangerine grove hoping they would provide enough shade to let him get some sleep. He was just getting settled when he felt himself being pulled into the bushes by someone. He automatically reached for his katana but another hand trapped his arms to his sides. Instinctively he twisted trying to escape the hold put more hands appeared holding him still. He looked over to Robin's chair and found it empty.

"Robin" he hissed through gritted teeth as the multitudes of arms pulled him into the bushes.

Robin lay seductively in between the bushes a small smirk on her lush lips. Zoro glared at her until she chuckled and released him from her grip. All the extra arms disappeared and Zoo shuddered slightly. He hated it when that woman used her power on him like that. He started to rant about respecting his privacy and his wish to nap and to keep those bloody hands off of him and Robin just pulled her hat lower over her eyes to hide the twinkle.

"You don't want my hands on you?" She asked innocently as an extra arm sprouted on Zoro's waist and dipped under his waistband.

Zoro jumped and grabbed the arm pulling it out of his pants before it too disappeared. He was used to this game she liked to play. She would flirt and seduce and he would pretend to not want her. It always ended the same, with the two of them tangled up and their clothes thrown everywhere. She liked to surprise him, catch him off guard. She would choose the most random moments and locations for them to act out their parts. She always chose when it was going to happen and he let her. He didn't mind letting her believe that she was doing it only for the sex because he knew otherwise. She often would let her guard drop and curl into him afterwards and they would just sleep peacefully. It was in those moments that Zoro realized he loved the archaeologist and knew that she felt the same way.

"I was trying to nap woman"

"You can nap later" she pouted

"Don't you mean _we_ will nap later?"

"So you admit you want this"

"All I want is a nap"

"Alright lets nap... you need to take off some clothes though, it is much too hot otherwise"

Robin slowly unlaced her top and Zoro's gaze was immediately pulled to her ample chest. Then she shimmied out of her short skirt and kicked it over to where he stood. She looked over at him from under the brim of her hat wearing nothing but a pair of lacy purple underwear. She gave him an expectant look and he kicked off his boots and took off his katana. Those were the only things that got carefully put aside. Then he peeled off his shirt and smirked at Robin. He lay down and closed his eyes.

He heard Robin pad softly across to him and then she got down and straddled his waist. She leaned down so her boobs grazed his bare chest and she placed a kiss in the center of his chest. She placed a few more kisses across his chest with Zoro pretending to nap the whole time. He could feel the pressure building inside him indicating the impending arrival of the end result of their game. When she flicked a tongue devilishly across his nipple he stifled a groan and dragged her mouth to meet his in a needy kiss full of desire.

He forced her mouth open with his tongue and tasted her sweetness. He pressed her into him and delved deeper into her mouth claiming it as his. She was soft and yielding to his touch for the moment but soon she reasserted dominance and had pulled away to nibble at his ear. Robin then began to slowly work her way down the side of his neck, nibbling and placing kisses. Zoro groaned and flipped her on to her back. He grinned down at her wolfishly pinning her to the ground. He held her hands above her head and bent down to enclose the hardened bud of her nipple in his mouth. He sucked as she squirmed with pleasure. He moved to show her other nipple equal attention taking in her quiet moans.

He moved her hands into one of his and gently trailed the free hand down over her quivering belly. He slipped it into her panties and was greeted with her wetness. She gasped as he slid in one finger and then two. He covered her mouth with his as he stroked her matching his tongue to the rhythm of his fingers. He pushed her to the edge and then withdrew his fingers and reached for his waistband. With Robin's help they were both quickly out of their remaining clothes and he was poised above her.

Robin reached up and drew him into another kiss as he entered her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted up giving Zoro better access. His thrusts were long and hard and she rose to meet each one. Zoro picked up the pace bringing them both to the edge, the sweet oblivion came soon after and his entire body shuddered as he reached that release. He let out a ragged breath and placed a small kiss below her collarbone. She was damp with perspiration and he knew that he was too. He rolled off of her and collapsed beside her.

Robin rolled on to her side and curled into him, one leg draped over his. She rested her head on his shoulder and placed a hand on his chest directly over the scar that cut diagonally across his chest. She wore a small smile that brought one to his own face. He held her close and she fell asleep. Zoro wondered how long they would go on like this. He brushed a kiss to her forehead and soon he too fell asleep, wondering when they could stop with the games.


	4. Debt Free

I do not own One Piece. I hope you like this one Galleta

Love in the Tangerines

Debt Free

Rating: M

Pairing: ZoNa

Nami stretched in her deck chair, she could feel the sun's rays bathing her and she basked in their warmth. The sky was clear and they weren't going to be coming to an island for a few days still. All in all Nami felt very relaxed lying in her skirt and bikini top. Even Luffy was momentarily entertained watching the colourful fish they had caught for the aquarium. She noticed a movement to her right and looked over to see Zoro approaching her tangerine groves. He had clearly just come down from exercising as his shirt was off and his chest still shone with perspiration. Her eyes were drawn to the horrific scar that cut across his muscular chest. She hadn't been there when he got it but had seen the wound afterwards. She had been amazed that he had been able to take on Hachi, one of Arlong's strongest guys in that condition. She admired his powerful arms as he reached up and plucked a tangerine from one of the bushes.

What did he think he was doing? Those were her tangerines, they were for the others only on an emergency basis. Fuming she stood up from her chair and headed towards where he sat eating the illegally picked tangerine. The possibility to get on Zoro's case about how much he owed her perked her up easing her fury a little.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing Zoro?"

"Well I was trying to have a tangerine in peace but you've gone and ruined that"

"Those are MY tangerines. You are NOT allowed to eat them unless I say so. That's going to cost you"

"You evil money-thieving bitch!"

"I've been generous with your debts in the past –"

"Generous? You are the greediest most ungenerous person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting"

"This time I won't be so nice. Especially after that comment. That's another 100 beli added to your debt."

"100 beli?! For a tangerine! You really are the devil incarnate"

"Oh and the usual interest applies so you better hope you can pay me back soon."

Nami swivelled on her heel ready to leave Zoro standing there, she had a small smirk on her feet and she relished her victory. But before she could walk away Zoro had grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Let go of me"

"I'm paying back my debts right now."

Nami's eyes widened as he pulled her up right against his body and dipped his mouth to hers. He cupped one hand behind her head pressing her even closer. His tongue licked at her lips but she stayed still, shocked by his actions. He lightly bit her lower lip and she gasped and Zoro took the opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth. He kissed Nami like she had never been kissed before, it was fiery; full of passion with Zoro clearly stating his dominance. His kiss drove all other thought out of her mind and she found herself wrapping arms around his neck to keep from falling down.

Zoro lifted her up and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Holding her there he carried her into the bushes all the while keeping his mouth on hers. Nami wrapped her legs tighter around him and pressed into him wanting to get as close as possible. She buried her hands in his hair and her tongue fought his for dominance. They finally broke apart when breathing was no longer an option. Nami took the opportunity to undo the ties of her top and tossed the bikini over the nearest branch.

Zoro bent his head down to her nipple and sucked hard. Nami linked her arms around his neck as she arched back giving him better access. The pleasure rippled through her, heat pooling in her belly. Zoro trailed hot kisses up the slender column of her throat and found her mouth again. Their tongues wrestled once again for dominance and Nami decided it was a good thing Zoro held her since she didn't think her legs could support her on her own right now.

Zoro stood with one hand firmly on her butt and the other at the back of her neck his fingers reaching up intertwined in her hair. Nami wanted those hands all over her, she wanted Zoro to give her more of this delicious pleasure. Drawing her head back she broke their kiss and took a quick breath.

"More" she demanded huskily

"Here?"

"Anywhere"

She didn't want to wait any longer and was glad when Zoro gently laid her down on the ground and quickly kicked off his pants and then slid her skirt and panties off in one quick motion. He then proceeded to give her the best sex she had ever had, which there admittedly hadn't been much of but either way this would have been the better. He had teased and coaxed her to the edge only to bring her back before doing it all over again. When she had finally climaxed it had been with an orgasm so powerful Zoro had had to swallow her cries and his back now bore little crescent shaped cuts from where her fingernails had dug in.

They lay there side by side their breaths coming in gasps. Nami rolled her head to the side to look at Zoro. Sensing her gaze on him he too looked over.

"Damn" she breathed and he grinned wolfishly.

"Yeah, my back kind of got that impression"

"Sorry about that, you probably should wear a shirt for the next few days"

"I guess you're right, they might be a little hard to explain away"

"Yeah, but I'd say you just took care of about half your debt"

"Only half?"

"Yeah and I'll be wanting that other half soon" she said seductively as she crawled back on to Zoro, a twinkle in her eye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Any suggestions for pairings are welcome. )


	5. Solace

I do not own One Piece or any of the characters...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love in the Tangerines

Solace

Rating: T

Pairing: LuNa

The smell of bacon drifted from the kitchen and from where he lay in his hammock Luffy could smell it causing his mouth to start to water. His immediate thought was food and he wanted it. He jumped out of his hammock knocking Usopp out of his as he did so. Usopp mumbled something about giant trolls before turning over and falling back to sleep on the floor. Luffy raced up to the kitchen and barged in only to be sent flying by Sanji's kick.

"Stay out. I'll call you when it's ready"

Luffy pouted and headed towards the front of the ship. There was nothing to do, everyone else was still sleeping and last time he woke them up this early Nami had gotten really mad and he didn't want that to happen again. It hurt when she got mad. He was headed to sit on the lion's head when he noticed a slender leg sticking out from Nami's tangerine grove.

Curious Luffy stopped and peered inside to see who the mysterious leg belonged to. Pushing aside the bushes he saw Nami lying on her back with one arm flung over her face. Her chest rose and fell with sleep's steady rhythm and Luffy crawled in quietly and sat beside her. He wondered why she was asleep here and not in her bed below deck, the tangerine grove didn't look like an especially comfy place to sleep. Luffy sat there and watched his navigator sleep.

Luffy admired her slender frame before turning back to her face. She was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. He knew there was something different about her than other girls. When Vivi had been on the ship with them he had noticed that she was also very pretty but he felt something different when he thought of Nami. He wasn't sure but he figured it must be some sort of love. He remembered the time that she had gotten really sick and he hadn't been able to do anything to make her better. It was one of the only times he had been really scared. He couldn't imagine her not here with him. Finding One Piece would mean nothing if he couldn't share it with Nami.

Luffy was brought out of his reverie by some pained mumbles coming from Nami. She was shifting restlessly and he tried to make out some of the words she was saying. Then a bit louder she called out "Bellemere-san!" and Luffy saw the tear rolling down her face. Not wanting her to be upset he urgently shook her trying to get her to wake up from her dream.

"Nami, c'mon Nami it's ok. You're safe here"

Slowly Nami opened her eyes and blinked a couple times trying to orientate herself. Luffy peered at her closely, he was worried. Nami looked around and then sat up drawing her knees to her chest.

"Are you ok Nami?"

"Umm... Why are you here Luffy?"

"I saw your leg and then since you looked so pretty I decided to stay"

Luffy saw a small blush creep up on Nami's cheeks and smiled at her. Nami smiled back and wiped the dampness off her face.

"Why did you sleep here?" Nami looked away but Luffy could still see the sadness that filled her face.

"I slept here this time last year too. I woke up before anyone noticed though. I feel closer to her here."

"To your mother?"

"Yeah"

"Why last night?"

"Yesterday was the day that – well the anniversary of the day that Arlong – Arlong killed her"

Luffy's heart hurt to hear the pain and sadness in her voice and he wished he could have done more to help her. Not knowing what else to do he slipped his arm around her and held her close. At first Nami stiffened at his touch and then she relaxed and melted into it. Luffy leaned his cheek against her head and inhaled the sweet scent of tangerines. They sat there for awhile Luffy holding her close. They didn't say anything, after all there was nothing to be said.

After a while Nami looked up at him and some of the sadness had disappeared from her face.

"Thank you Luffy"

She said it with such simple sincerity that Luffy's heart soared. He had been able to help her after all. Smiling at her he bent down and pressed a sot kiss to her lips. It was just a quick touching of lips but it held all of his love. The simple kiss brought some joy back to her eyes and she even ventured a small smile. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head back into his shoulder.

Luffy felt relieved, he had half feared that she might hit him when he had kissed her. Her snuggling in closer was a much better response. He couldn't keep the grin of his face as he held her and they sat in silence Nami drawing on his strength and love. After awhile Nami looked up and softly kissed Luffy's cheek.

"I am going to go and shower before the others are up"

"Ok" Luffy said a little sad that she was leaving.

"We can hang out after breakfast if you want"

"Yosh!" Luffy exclaimed glad that she wanted to spend time with him even when the others are up. "Can we play some games?"

"Sure" Nami said chuckling as she left the security of Luffy's arms and the tangerine grove.

In a great mood Luffy bounced back to the kitchen for breakfast completely forgetting he had been kicked out earlier.

"Get out! Nami-swan and Robin-chan get to eat first anyways." Sanji yelled and was completely shocked to see Luffy get a dopey grin on his face at the mention of Nami's name.


	6. Birthday Kiss

Well Galleta I tried... I hope it is the right amount of Fluffiness. )  
I do not own One Piece.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love in the tangerines

Birthday Kiss

Pairing: Usopp x Kaya

Rating: T

All was quiet on the Thousand Sunny, everyone exhausted from the day's festivities. Usopp was still awake though and he wandered the deck his thoughts drifting. Today had been his birthday and even though it had been great he felt a little melancholy. His thoughts had drifted to his hometown and he thought of all the fun he had had there. Some of his greatest stories were now coming true, sort of, and it was all because of Luffy and the others. Yet he still missed home on nights like these.

Usopp heard a thud and looked over to see the bushes of Nami's tangerine grove rustling. Cautiously he peered around as he willed his knees to stop trembling. Seeing nothing he decided it had just been the wind. After all if there had been something dangerous Zoro would have seen it since he was on watch. He turned his back to the tangerines about to head to bed. All of a sudden something hit him in the back of the head. Trembling he turned around only to find a tangerine lying on the deck in front of him. Then he heard something that made him freeze, a small giggle.

It was so unexpected yet familiar that Usopp was sure he had imagined it. There was no way it could be, not here on this ship out in the middle of the Grand Line. Yet there it was again soft and melodious bringing back memories of a tall tree and even taller tales. The bushes started to rustle again and Usopp looked up hesitantly. His mouth dropped when he realized what he was seeing. Peering out from the bushed at him was Kaya.

"Kaya?" Usopp said blinking, half-expecting her to disappear being nothing more than a torturous hallucination.

"Happy Birthday Usopp"

"You're really here?"

"Of course I am"

"How? Why?"

"I was on a nearby island for some hands-on experience and heard you guys were nearby so I came looking for you. I wanted to see you plus it's your birthday"

"Hands-on experience?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I'm studying to be a doctor now. Once you left I decided I had to start living my life"

"A doctor? That's great Kaya. You should talk to Chopper he became part of the crew when I rescued his hometown from this enormous guy with a huge mouth that ate everything even houses. He decided he wanted to be a great pirate like me and joined the crew. HE is the doctor on this ship- The ship, I am so sorry Kaya about the Going Merry. I tried to fix her as best as I could but she couldn't sail anymore."

"Don't worry about the ship I am just glad she got you this far safely."

Usopp breathed a sigh of relief and crossed over to where she now stood by the grove. She looked much healthier he noticed. Her blond hair glistened and her face had a healthy shine that so often had been missing when he had gone to visit her. She looked beautiful. Smiling up at him she sat delicately on the ground leaning back against the wall. Hesitantly he followed suit sitting beside her close but not close enough to touch.

"You have a bounty now, after the whole Enie's Lobby thing. I read about it in the paper."

"Yeah, that was quite the adventure. We were rescuing Robin it was pretty dangerous."

"Tell me about your adventures please. Like old times"

"Like old times" Usopp repeated softly before jumping into a story about Crocodile and the mole lady he had defeated.

They talked for hours about what had been going on in their lives since he had left. As he told stories he slowly moved closer to her and was thrilled when she didn't shy away. He had moved close enough that their shoulders were touching and Usopp's heart raced as he looked down and saw that their hands were almost touching. If he moved just a fraction of an inch he could hold her hand. He debated whether or not he should, what if he did and she pulled her hand away. After all they were only friends.

Kaya also must have become aware of how close they were since she had trailed off in her story and was also looking down at their hands. Deciding it was now or never Usopp screwed up his courage and took her petite hand in his. It fit nicely and to his relief she didn't pull it away instead she leaned into him contentedly. Resting her head on his shoulder Kaya continued her story. Usopp inhaled her sweet scent and smiled.

"I'm so glad you came Kaya. This is the best birthday present ever."

"I'm glad I came too but my visit isn't your present"

"It isn't?"

"No" Kaya lifted her head off his shoulder and brought her free hand to rest gently on his cheek.

"Kaya?"

"This is your present"

She slowly pressed her lips against his in a sweetly innocent kiss. Usopp's mind raced as he realized what was happening. She pulled back a little hesitation written on her pale face. Her actions had given Usopp courage and now he bent his head down joining their lips once again. He let go of her hand and brought his up to her face. He threaded his fingers in her silky blonde hair and pulled her closer. He flicked is tongue across her lips silently asking for permission and she opened her mouth to him. Their tongues began a slow exploration of each other and Usopp was sure he was in heaven. Eventually they had to break apart to breathe.

"Happy birthday Usopp" Kaya said breathlessly

"I take it back, _this_ is definitely the best present ever"

Kaya laughed lightly and leaned her head on his shoulder. He held her close his arms wrapped securely around her delicate frame. Kaya soon fell asleep in his arms and Usopp pressed a small kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you Kaya" he whispered quietly to the night.


	7. Tangerine Princess

I do not own One Piece. However I do own a Zoro plushie now )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love in the Tangerines

Tangerine Princess

Pairing: NaVi

Rating: T

Nami looked over to her friend who slept fitfully on the floor. She kept twisting and turning her aquamarine hair plastered to her damp face. Nami's heart saddened for all the troubles the young girl had taken on for her country. She wished that she would relax some and not worry so much about it but then she remembered when Cocoyashi village had belonged to Arlong and his crew and understood the girl's pain and determination.

When a look of pain came across her pale face Nami couldn't stand it anymore. She slipped out of the comfort of her bed and knelt down beside her. She softly brushed a strand of blue off her face tucking it behind her delicate ear. She took the other girl's shoulder in her hand and shook softly.

"Vivi. Wake up Vivi."

Slowly Vivi stopped moving and her eyelids fluttered softly before slowly opening to look dazedly at Nami.

"Nami? What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly so Nami smiled reassuringly.

"Follow me" Nami whispered helping her up.

Vivi followed her out and Nami grabbed a larger blanket that was sitting by the door. Vivi looked at her, her eyes full of unspoken questions but Nami just smiled. She led her up the stairs and up and around to the block her tangerine grove sat on. Nami looked wistfully up at the stars for a moment thinking of Bellemere-san and Nojiko before climbing onto the block and into the grove motioning for Vivi to follow.

She spread the blanket on the ground and sat down on it. Vivi followed suit and sat hugging her knees to her chest. She looked uncertain and turned her head towards Nami.

"Why are we here? Are you okay?" Vivi asked sincerely worried for Nami.

"I am fine. The only thing bothering me is that you aren't"

"What do you mean? I am fine. I just need to get home and stop Crocodile before..."

"Vivi stop. I know that and believe me we will help you. Luffy is awesome in a tough situation I know sometimes it's hard to believe but he really is."

"I know and I'm sorry to sound rude and ungrateful it's just my people..."

Nami saw the sadness in the other girl's eyes and instinctively wrapped an arm around her. Vivi stiffened at the unexpected contact but soon relaxed a little.

"I took you here because this place always helps to calm me. I feel like Bellemere is with me in here looking over me. She would find it funny that I am a pirate, she used to be a marine you know. But I know that as long as I am happy she wouldn't care."

"Nami..."

"I thought maybe this place could help you some too. I know what it is like to carry a burden like you do and I know that nothing me or the others say will make you worry less but push that aside for just one night. Take at least one night for yourself."

"Thank you"

Nami smiled at the girl glad to see that she looked a little happier. Vivi's shoulders were still tense under Nami's arm though and an idea occurred to her. She slid behind her removing her arm from Vivi's thin shoulders. She placed both her hands on her upper back and began to massage gently.

"Nami?"

"Relax, you are way too tense. This isn't good for you."

Slowly as Nami worker on Vivi's muscles she felt the tension start to leave her body. Vivi had visibly relaxed her legs sliding down no loner clutched to her chest and has Nami's hands moved to her sides she heard her let out a small moan. The sound shot through Nami and she could feel her body tighten. She leaned her head down so her lips just brushed Vivi's right ear.

"You know it's not fair making sounds like that." She whispered softly causing Vivi to jump slightly.

"S-sorry."

"Don't be sorry just be prepared for the consequences" Nami whispered as her hands slid around to Vivi's flat stomach.

Ever so softly she pressed a kiss to Vivi's neck just below her ear eliciting another soft moan from the blue-haired princess. One hand drifted up to push aside Vivi's hair while the other continued to draw lazy circles around her belly. Nami placed more kisses down the elegant length of her neck and Vivi leaned back into Nami. Vivi tilted her head back and to the side causing Nami to look up from her neck. Then Vivi reached up and pulled Nami's head down to hers their lips connecting.

Vivi's lips were soft against her own and Nami couldn't help but smile at Vivi's reaction to her massage. She felt Vivi smile back and after a moment they pulled apart. Vivi smiled up at her, all of her troubles currently out of mind. In fact Nami could tell that the only thing on her mind right now was them and this moment. Nami sat down beside her so that she faced her. She took the opportunity to admire Vivi's slim body. Being a part of Baroque Works had no doubt kept her in good shape and her physique was the proof. A small blush tainted Vivi's cheeks under her gaze and Nami smiled.

"You're beautiful, don't be embarrassed" Vivi's blush deepened at her words.

Nami drew her in for another kiss and ran her fingers through that long and gorgeous aquamarine hair. Vivi's hands ran lightly up and down Nami's back causing her to shiver. Then one hand slipped up under her shirt caressing her back. Nami reacted by gently prodding at Vivi's lips with her tongue until she opened her mouth to her. Nami dipped her tongue into Vivi's mouth and started a slow and thorough exploration that left Vivi moaning and pulling her closer.

Nami didn't know how long they were there connected, exploring each other's bodies and testing new waters but sometime later they lay curled in each other's arms their breathing slowly returning to normal. Vivi's head rested on Nami's shoulder and she gently pushed stray strand of hair out of her face placing a small kiss on her temple.

"Nami?"

"Mhmm"

"Thanks for taking me here and showing me this"

"Anytime..."


	8. The Grudge and The Apology

I do not own One Piece.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love in the Tangerines

The Grudge and The Apology

Pairing: FrankyxRobin

Rating: T err... M now oops... enjoy

She sat in her chair on the deck with her book open in front of her. Her mind however was not on the story but on a certain member of her crew who was currently tinkering with something or other to do with the ship's special steering system. She watched as he mumbled to himself while working away unaware of her gaze. She loved the way he moved his hands full of skill fixing whatever had been wrong. He got up wiping his hands on a rag and going to stand over by the tangerine grove, staring out to sea.

"Go and talk to him." Nami said sitting down gracefully beside her.

"About what? I am pretty sure he is avoiding me."

"Well maybe you could apologize about the whole grabbing him thing for starters"

Robin's face heated up a bit at the memory and she decided that Nami probably was on to something. Determined she closed her book and got up. Masking her features she walked over to where Franky stood. She leaned against the block the grove sat on trying to seem casual.

"It's a lovely day" she said calmly even though her mind was racing, this was a new situation for her.

"Robin? Err... yeah I've got to go..."

"Are you still mad?"

"Mad?"

"Yeah about how I well... you know back in Water 7. Are you holding a grudge?"

Franky ran a hand roughly through his bright blue hair, he shifted uncomfortably on the spot. To Robin he looked adorably handsome and she imagined what it would feel like to run her hands through that hair, across that strong chest, under the Speedo...

"Robin?"

"Oh sorry, what was that?" Robin asked a bit flustered, glad her emotions were still masked.

"I said so what if I am?"

"Well I would like to make it up to you"

"Supa!"

"After all you were really nice to me throughout the whole Enie's Lobby thing."

Franky nodded and she moved to stand in front of him. Robin reached out and lightly trailed her hand down the side of his cheek.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you did and said there"

She stepped closer to him and he swallowed hard, uncertainty visible in his eyes.

"And I am really sorry for... hurting you, but you being one of our nakama was important to me."

She leaned in closer to him and slowly took his sunglasses off his head.

"Could you ever forgive me?"

Their lips were a fraction of an inch apart and Franky's breathing had quickened. His eyes were drawn down to her luscious lips and she let the tip of her tongue slip out to moisten them. All he could do was nod his head. She took a step back letting her hand trail down his chest as she did. She backed away and lifted herself up onto the block, she raised her eyebrow at him before disappearing into the bushes. She didn't have to wait long before Franky followed her in. HE grinned at her and quickly crossed over to her.

Robin threaded her fingers through the blue hair and pulled him closer to her. Ever so softly their lips met in a simple kiss. She pulled back and looked up at him, a question in her eyes. She didn't doubt that she could seduce him but she didn't want to force him into anything. Franky just offered her another grin before connecting their lips once more. This time there was nothing simple about it. The kiss was full of passion and soon their tongues were warring for control. Robin pulled him closer against her wanting him, needing him.

Franky's large hands spread out on her back holding her close and Robin took in the warmth of them leaning into him so that she was pressed against his chest. His hands roamed over her back and down over her butt sending chills down her spine. Robin moved her hands to his chest then slid them up over his shoulders sliding his shirt off as she did. They pulled back to breath and Franky let go of her to let the shirt fall to the ground. Robin leaned down and placed a kiss on his chest above his heart. Then she took the hem of her shirt and lifted it up over her head dropping it to the floor by Franky's.

Franky gasped softly at the sight of her in her short orange shorts and lacy bra. He scooped her up and knelt down gently placing her on the floor letting his hands trail down her sides and back up again. Her bra fastened at the front and it wasn't long before Franky was undoing the clasp and freeing her breasts from the lacy constraint. He pulled back to admire her a look of appreciation on his face. Robin reached up and grabbed the chains he wore around his neck dragging him back down. She ran her hands over his chiselled abs and dipped the tips of her fingers under the edge of that incredible sexy Speedo.

"Are you man enough?" she asked seductively letting her hands dip lower.

Franky responded by thrusting into her hand and taking her nipple in his mouth at the same time. As he grazed it with his teeth Robin bit back a moan. She closed her hand firmly around his hardened penis and began to slowly pump it. As she continued to pump him Franky brought his teeth down on the soft skin above her collarbone marking her fair skin. He moaned into her neck and Robin used her free hand to draw his lips back to hers.

She let her tongue flick around causing him to moan some more and the sounds drove her to pump harder and faster. She could feel her body tightening as he pressed into her closer and she wanted him inside of her. Franky seemed to understand this need and he trailed his calloused hands down over her stomach, her muscles tightening and her belly quivering. He deftly undid her shorts and pushed them and her underwear down in one swift motion, his Speedo soon followed. She removed her hand as he paused poised above her. She reached up for him and he entered her in one swift thrust.

The initial pain was soon replaced by the pleasure of having this man inside of her thrusting and grinding. Robin moaned and rose her hips to meet with each thrust. As Franky's strokes became deeper she wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him closer. Their bodies melded together as one as they drove each other to the edge and went tumbling over together in a swirl of mindless ecstasy. They clung together as they found that sweet release and slowly came back down to earth.

Robin lay on her back gasping as Franky rolled out of her then pulled her to his side. She curled into him feeling cherished. Franky lightly brushed her hair off her damp forehead his own limp on his forehead.

"wow" Robin breathed

"That was super" Franky agreed

Robin smiled and placed a kiss on his metal nose.

"Oh and Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Apology accepted"


	9. Lust Ablaze

I do not own One Piece. If I did I would be rich and that would be nice. Enjoy! I hope I didn't disappoint you Galleta,

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love in the Tangerines

Lust Ablaze

Pairing: Zoro x Ace

Rating: M

The green-haired swordsman and first mate of the Straw Hats stood shirtless at the front of the ship doing his training exercises. His muscles rippled as he swung the heavy pole up and down sweat running down his chest in rivulets. There was a look of intense concentration on Zoro's face, he was internally focused, oblivious to the others on the ship. Oblivious to the one watching, their pulse quickening unexpectedly.

Zoro continued with his exercises for a few more minutes and a couple hundred more reps before putting down the pole. HE continued to watch Zoro as he picked up a rag and wiped at his brow. Zoro looked over to where he stood in the shadows finally picking up on his gaze. He took a calming breath and walked out of the shadows into the bright light the familiar heat of the sun comforting him.

"Only 2000 reps? Don't stop on my account" he said with a cocky grin crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Ace? When did you get here?" Zoro asked surprised to see him.

Ace grinned relishing in taking the young swordsman off guard. He actually hadn't been on the ship very long, he had visited with Luffy some first before wandering the new ship exploring all the rooms. It was in his exploration that he had come across Zoro training. He had been planning on just going over and saying hi but he hadn't been able to resist watching him and his swift movements.

"Seen Luffy and that's about it, watching you was more fun anyways." Ace grinned evilly as Zoro's face reddened.

"Well there's not much to it. You must have been getting pretty bored."

"Definitely not bored. I could watch you move half-naked all day. Though it might be fun to do more than just watch."

"uh... did you want to train too?" Zoro asked confused.

Ace chuckled to himself, Zoro clearly wasn't getting the picture and God help him Zoro's naïveté was turning him on. Ace turned and walked off his pants hanging dangerously low on his hips the sun gleaming off the Whitebeard tattoo that covered his back. He walked over to Nami's tangerine grove and picked two plump tangerines off a bush. He tossed one over to Zoro which he deftly caught.

"You look tense, I could help you relax. After all your muscles must be sore" Ace said his mouth full of tangerine.

He could see Zoro mulling the proposition over and he decided to ensure a victory by appealing to his sense of challenge.

"Unless you're afraid of getting burnt" As he said this his hands lit on fire before slowly fading away to a few wisps of smoke.

Ace turned his back on Zoro and went into the grove, he could feel Zoro's intense gaze watching his every move. It sent shivers up and down his spine and he hoped Zoro would follow him. He wasn't disappointed and a still shirtless Zoro appeared before him a few seconds later.

"You really are a cocky bastard you know"

Zoro took Ace's hat off his head and tossed it to the ground.

"You're one to talk"

Ace ran his hands over Zoro's chest lightly massaging his pecs and shoulders.

"I'm not interested in talking anymore"

Zoro ran his hands though Ace's messy black hair.

"Good"

Ace put his hands around Zoro's neck and pulled the swordsman into a rough kiss. Their lips mashed together both of them pushing the other closer. Any space between them seemed too much. It was a collision of masculine sexuality and heat and it had Ace's body demanding more. His tongue found its way into Zoro's welcoming mouth and it delved deeper exploring every inch of the moist cavern.

Zoro's hands rand down his back slipping under the waistband of his shorts to caress Ace's well-toned ass. Zoro pulled back breaking the kiss and went to work on Ace's neck sending thrills that shot straight to his gut. Ace moved his hands to explore Zoro's back while he tossed his head back in pleasure. Zoro continued to nibble and lick Ace's neck and as he did so pushed him closer so that their erections ground together. This elicited such a shockwave of desire in Ace that his hands, currently gripping Zoro's muscular back lit up causing Zoro to bite down on Ace's neck in pain.

"Sorry" Ace gasped as Zoro undid his belt and slipped down his pants leaving Ace standing there naked.

"Oh you will be" Zoro replied his eyes glinting with promise and lust.

Ace grinned in anticipation and worked off Zoro's own pants so that soon they were both standing there naked, both admiring the well-toned body of the other. Ace ran his hands down Zoro's chest slipping onto his knees as he did. Ace's hands settled on Zoro's hips and he took Zoro's hardened cock into his mouth letting his tongue flip over the tip eliciting a small gasp from the swordsman.

Zoro's hands were soon threaded though Ace's unruly hair clenching and unclenching as Ace's head bobbed and his tongue flicked. Ace could feel the tension building up inside the other man, begging for release and with a couple more movements from his skilled tongue Ace gave him just that. Hands still firmly on Zoro's waist Ace pulled down bringing him easily to the ground since his knees were a little weak at the moment,

"You've got a little something there" Zoro said huskily as his tongue licked at the corner of Ace's mouth before tilting his head slightly to slip in.

Ace eagerly let him in as he felt himself being pushed back onto his back. As their tongues once again waged war Their hands went to work creating ripples of pleasure to run through each other. Ace felt his hips buck uncontrollably as Zoro trailed feather-light touches across his hardened penis. The teasing touched causing his erection to throb even more. He groped around for his pants and when he found them dug a small bottle of lotion out of one of the pockets, he passed it to Zoro almost pleadingly and Zoro merely grinned.

Zoro slathered the proffered lotion over a couple fingers making sure they were well coated. First he inserted one finger moving it around a little letting him get used to the invasion and then in went another. Zoro looked at him questioningly and Ace nodded that he was ready. He wanted the other man in him so bad his entire body hummed. Once again Zoro took the lotion and slathered it over his erection before tossing it aside. As the swordsman entered him Ace let out a small whimper the only evidence of the pain. Zoro stayed still for a bit letting Ace's body adjust before the desire to thrust overcame both of them.

As Zoro thrusted in and out his hand went to Ace's own erection and started pumping to match the thrusts. Pain and pleasure was exploding in Ace's head and he hoped he could keep the fire within him under control. His hands clawed at Zoro's back as he forced the screams back down his throat. Soon Ace was climaxing and spilled semen all over Zoro's hands while his own once again went up in flame on Zoro's back. With a grunt he thrusted into Ace one last time spilling into him.

"God damn it Ace, keep that damn flame under control" Zoro gasped pulling out of him.

Ace chuckled apologetically as they lay there both breathing heavy. They lay there together for awhile enjoying the silence. Soon the distant sounds of Luffy screaming for meat brought them back down from their post-coital bliss and Zoro shifted.

"I should get back to training"

Ace nodded to him not moving. Zoro leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips before slipping into his clothes. Ace watched the other man leave the grove a satisfied smile on his face. As he looked around for his hat he heard Chopper's voice from outside the grove.

"Ah! Zoro what happened to your back? You're burnt! We need a doctor!"


	10. Dedication and Determination

Hello! Here you go a brand new and exciting story. A bit longer than some and less graphic but I hope you enjoy. I do not own One Piece...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dedication and Determination**

Pairing: ZoTash

Rating: T? M? Whatever...

She wasn't sure why she was here. She definitely shouldn't be crouching here and certainly not watching him. It all boiled down to determination. She was determined to stop them so when she had seen their seemingly empty ship docked over by the north shore she couldn't help but check it out. She had climbed on to their magnificent ship, a different one from before but still unmistakably theirs, with the idea of arresting anyone she came across. That was where she had faltered from her plan. The man in front of her had a way of doing that to her despite all her determination.

Tashigi had been keeping to the shadows when she had noticed him. He was near the front of the ship practicing moves she herself had done countless times. Yet she had never done them the way he was doing them now and she didn't just mean without a top on. Though it was a particularly distracting thought. There was the fact that she never piled on nearly that many weights as he was effortlessly swinging around. But the thing that stood out the most in Tashigi's eyes was the intense concentration, he was focused inwardly with such determination that looking at him now Tashigi didn't doubt that this man, the infamous pirate hunter turned pirate would one day be the best.

And so now here she was crouching in a tangerine grove on the enemy's ship watching the man who infuriated her and humiliated her with each encounter. And despite all her determination she could not tear her eyes away. They were drawn to his graceful motions and the rippling of his strong muscles. His broad chest rose and fell with an easy evenness that didn't match the intensity of his workout.

His body shone in the sunlight from a thin layer of sweat, the only visible sign of his exertion. Tashigi watched as a bead of sweat rolled slowly down his chest and over his abdomen. An image of her stopping that bead of sweat with her tongue and then tracing its way back up popped into her mind causing her to let out a breathy moan.

She slapped a hand over her mouth, her overactive imagination bringing a blush to her cheeks. She chastised herself for getting distracted. She definitely needed to get off this ship. The sooner the better for her sanity. The warring emotions she felt just looking at Roronoa Zoro was becoming too much for her. She was just about to climb out of the tangerine grove when she noticed Zoro moving. He had put down his equipment and was walking towards the tangerine grove. Tashigi froze. Had he seen her? Maybe he had heard her moan. The thought of Zoro hearing such an intimate sound coming from her made her blush all over again. Her entire body stiffened and her hand slipped unconsciously to the hilt of her katana.

Tashigi watched as he drew closer to the bushes. Her pulse quickened when he stopped in front of them and reached forward. She nearly fainted when he plucked a tangerine off the bush and turned his back on the grove. She closed her eyes and took a small breath praying he would leave soon so she could get off this stupid ship. That was when she heard it. The soft hiss of a blade being unsheathed. She opened her eyes to see Zoro stepping into the grove with that wonderful katana drawn. She stood quickly drawing her own katana as she did.

Everything would have worked nicely if it hadn't been for the small fact that she was amidst a bunch of bushes which had branches and when she shifted slightly to avoid getting hit in the face with one she tripped over the unfamiliar ground sending her flying forward. In the end she lay sprawled at Zoro's feet her glasses beside her and her katana behind her point down into the deck.

"Well I've never seen a marine attack quite like this before." Zoro said dryly.

"My glasses... where are my glasses?" Tashigi said desperately feeling around for them. "Damn it."

She heard Zoro re-sheath his katana and her face heated up with the knowledge of how much of an un-threat he perceived her to be. She felt him press her glasses into her palm and she quickly put them on and stood up. She found herself looking into the amused face of Roronoa Zoro. The familiar feelings of unease and something else she couldn't put her finger on rushed through her and she began to rush off mumbling something about a wrong ship and having to go.

"Umm... aren't you forgetting something?" he called to her smugly.

Tashigi bristled at his tone. Forgetting something? Did he expect her to thank him or something? She turned around ready to give him a good tongue lashing when she stopped dead her mouth open. There in his hands was her precious katana. Her face heated up even more. How could she have forgotten her katana. She was a failure as a swordswoman. Her nerves were shot, this little investigation was not going at all like she had planned.

She stepped towards him to take her katana back. She reached out to take it her fingers brushing his sending a jolt through her entire system. Before she knew what she was doing she threw her arm around his neck leaning up on her toes she pressed her lips into his. Tashigi pressed into his warm body taking in the heat. She felt his large hand rest in the curve of her lower back and suddenly she realized what she was doing and who she was doing it with.

Tashigi stepped back from Zoro quickly thanking god that for once she didn't stumble. For his part Zoro just stood there looking shocked. Not that she could blame him after all she had just jumped on him for no reason.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't... I mean I don't know why... I better go." She managed to stutter before once again turning to leave this time her katana safely in her grip.

Tashigi felt a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't holding her back, she could have easily shrugged it off but she couldn't move. She was like a puppet moving only by his will as he turned her back around. He took her katana out of her hand and placed it gently on the ground, he then took his own off and put them down. Tashigi couldn't do anything but watch as if she was in a trance. Zoro stepped towards her and slipped her jacket off her shoulders and letting it slide to the ground. His hands ran slowly up and down her arms causing her to shiver. She looked up into his face and was surprised to see such passion blazing in his eyes. He bent his head down and their lips met again this time with an unleashing of passion.

As their bodies came together Tashigi felt like she was awakening for the first time. Zoro unlocked a deep passion she didn't know she had in her. The experience brought her to a whole new plane of being his touch on her skin fuelling her passion, dedicated to giving her this sweet torture. In that moment they were simply man and woman all other labels pushed aside for the time being.

Tashigi left the pirate ship some time later feeling renewed. She planned on channelling her new-found passion into her training. She was determined not to be humiliated next time. As she walked back to her ship a small smile crept on to her face in anticipation of their next encounter. She'd show Roronoa Zoro just how dedicated she was.


	11. Hide and Seek

I do not own One Piece. As always I am open to suggestions for pairings and situations. Thank you for reading, please review. Enjoy!

--

**Hide and Seek**

Pairing: ZoLu

Rating: T/M who cares really...

Zoro sat sleeping on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, his hands crossed over his strong chest. As he dozed the sounds of his crewmates enjoying the sunny day filtered in. He was enjoying the calm when something started shaking him violently. He grunted and kept his eyes closed hoping that whoever it was would go away.

"Zoro" came a familiar plaintive whine.

Zoro continued to "sleep" a small smile tugging at his lips as he pictured his captain crouched in front of him an adorable pout on his lips. Zoro was about to crack one eye open to see Luffy pouting when all of a sudden he felt something soft press against his lips. His eyes flew open and he saw Luffy grinning at him.

"I knew that would work. A kiss always wakes up the princess."

"Wha-? P-princess? I'm not a princess!" Zoro choked his cheeks heating up.

Luffy just ignored Zoro's words and started pulling on his arm.

"Come on, we're playing hide and seek. We have to hide." Luffy insisted.

"I don't want to play. Let me sleep." Zoro said annoyed.

Then that adorable pout appeared on Luffy's face and when he turned those puppy eyes on him Zoro knew he was a goner.

"I'll just hide here" he tried in a last-ditch attempt to get some sleep.

"You can't they'll find you."

So begrudgingly Zoro let Luffy lead him to a better hiding spot. He was surprised when Luffy took him to the tangerine grove. It was actually a decent hiding spot, he had been expecting behind some barrels or the kitchen. Once they were safely hidden Zoro sat down, hoping to resume his nap. Luffy moved around some exploring the inside of the grove. Zoro had just decided that this wasn't so bad after all when he heard a small yelp to his right. He looked over to see Luffy clutching his hand a pair of pruning shears at his feet.

"Luffy what did you do?"

"They were big. They looked fun." He whimpered and Zoro sighed.

"Come here, let me see"

Luffy walked over to where Zoro sat and held his hand out. Zoro reached up and grabbed his wrist. With a quick tug he had pulled Luffy into his lap. He gently held Luffy's injured hand. There was a cut that went from the base of his index finger up the side. It was a good couple of inches long.

"We should probably get Chopper to look at this..." he said examining it.

"No! It'll ruin the game. You can fix it."

Zoro sighed he knew he didn't have a chance of winning this argument and besides he kind of liked having Luffy in his lap. He looked around for something to wipe the blood up with but didn't see anything. Hesitating only a second he brought Luffy's hand to his mouth. He gently licked his way up along the cut making sure to remove all traces of blood. Luffy sat still in his lap his eyes following Zoro's tongue.

When he finished he ripped off the sleeve of his shirt to use as a makeshift bandage. He secure the bandage and then lightly kissed Luffy's palm.

"There all fixed." He said his voice husky.

Luffy hesitantly wrapped an arm around Zoro's neck and leaned up his eyes focused on Zoro's lips. For his part Zoro couldn't wait any longer and he lowered his head connecting their heads in a sweet embrace.

The sweetness of the kiss soon succumbed to the overwhelming passion that was generating between them. Mouths opened and tongues fought while hands explored. Zoro ran his hands reverently over Luffy's back and arms revelling in the deceptive strength that lay beneath. Luffy strained closer to Zoro his movements causing Zoro to rapidly harden underneath him. He failed to suppress a groan blood pounded in his ears.

Zoro wanted to rip every scrap of clothes off of the younger boy but didn't want to rush him so instead he took off the cherished straw hat placing it to the side so he could run his hands through the mess of black locks. Luffy brought his lips to Zoro's right ear and nibbled at the earlobe eliciting more moans from deep within Zoro. Zoro's grip tightened in Luffy's hair and he consciously relaxed them so as not to hurt him. Not wanting to wait any longer his hands went to work at the buttons on Luffy's red vest. He made quick work of it and before he had time to admire the smooth, well defined chest Luffy was pulling off Zoro's shirt just as eagerly as he had removed the vest.

I wasn't long before both Luffy and Zoro were lying down admiring each other's naked forms. Zoro lay above Luffy his weight propped on one arm while the other danced lazily down Luffy's side. He looked down into Luffy's eyes which were a dark onyx clouded with passion. As his fingers continued their dance Luffy let out a small giggle causing Zoro to raise an eyebrow inquisitively.

"It tickles" Luffy said simply and Zoro couldn't help but grin.

Zoro leaned down to press a sweet kiss to the smiling lips, loving the innocence that was Luffy. He suddenly gasped as Luffy's hand found his throbbing erection. Zoro let out a strangled moan as Luffy started to fondle and tease him. He looked down at Luffy through clouded eyes and was surprised to see that he still had an air of innocence to him despite the fact that his hands were skilfully driving Zoro to the edge. Zoro's hand gripped Luffy's hip tightly as the pressure inside him built threatening to pop at any moment. And then in with one final pump he came his entire body convulsing in release.

Luffy nuzzled his neck some more as he panted trying to control his breathing some. Realizing he still gripped Luffy's his he let go and saw red marks where his fingers had been, they were sure to develop into bruises and Zoro bent down to run his tongue over them before kissing each mark.

"Sorry" he breathed "I'll make it up to you"

Luffy's eyes widened as Zoro's head moved lower. A smile tugged at Zoro's lips as his tongue flicked out. Hearing Luffy's moans he thought that they would definitely have to play hide and seek more often.


	12. Lover's Grove

I do not own One Piece. I own some of the manga and some random paraphernalia and these stories... and a new build-a-bear monkey named Luffy D

--

**Lover's Grove**

Pairing: ZoSan

Rating: T/M/ who really cares...

There was a calm silence aboard the Thousand Sunny, the moon high in the air cast an eerie glow across the empty deck of the amazing ship. The only other light was a soft glow from the kitchen where the thin cook worked quickly but still efficiently to clean up the dishes from the crew's late night snack. Everyone else was asleep in their respective sleeping quarters. Everyone except for one. This one other crewmate stayed awake lounging in a secret spot waiting anxiously for the arrival of the cook. Peering through the bushes of the tangerine grove into the darkness they waited.

Finally after what seemed like ages the light from the kitchen disappeared and the sound of the door closing drifted across the silent night. With a quick glance around the deck the cook inhaled deeply and started towards the grove. The one waiting watched as he walked over leisurely stopping to look up at the starry sky. He was a picture of beauty the moon shining off his golden hair illuminating the delicate features of his face. He stood serenely with his jacket slung over one shoulder with casual elegance. Then he moved and crawled into the grove to his awaiting lover.

"Zoro?" he called out gently only to find him on his back feigning sleep.

Sanji walked over to where Zoro lay dropping the jacket to the floor as he went. Zoro continued to feign deep slumber. It served the stupid love-cook right for taking so long. He lay there without moving a muscle but he was hyper aware of every move the other boy made. He heard the jacket drop a few feet away and then felt the presence of Sanji hovering over him contemplating what to do. First Sanji tried calling his name again and gently shaking his shoulder but Zoro didn't stir. Then a weight settled on his lap and he felt Sanji lean forward. Zoro concentrated on not moving as Sanji's warm breath tickled his ear.

"Zoro love, time to wake up" he whispered gently into his ear.

Yet Zoro did not move. Then the breath was over his lips and as Sanji pressed his warm, soft lips against Zoro's he knew that he was a goner. When Sanji's lips connected with his own he felt his whole body come alive. He responded to the kiss dropping any pretence of being asleep. His left hand came up to cup the back of Sanji's head drawing him even closer and deepening the kiss. The kiss went on and on until oxygen became a serious issue and they were forced to pull apart.

"You sleep too much" Sanji teased

"Only because you took forever to get here" Zoro pouted earning a small grin from the other boy.

"Well you guys made a huge mess in my kitchen, it took awhile." Sanji replied trailing fingers down Zoro's arms.

"It was Luffy and anyways you didn't need to stop to stare at the sky on your way over"

"Watching for me were you? I thought you fell asleep?" Sanji teased him with a small laugh.

Zoro felt his face redden, he hadn't meant to slip up, the shitty cook had too much of a hold on him as it was. Zoro didn't need to go around letting him know just how badly he wanted him, needed him. Sanji bent back down but Zoro turned his face away still pouting. So instead Sanji brought his lips to nibble at Zoro's neck and ear. As his tongue flicked across the shell of Zoro's ear Zoro struggled to stifle a moan.

"I could have stopped for a smoke..." Sanji breathed into his ear making his entire body tingle.

"I could have gone to bed" Zoro replied turning his head back towards the cook.

"Shitty swordsman" Sanji breathed their lips just barely brushing.

"Stupid ero-cook" Zoro replied closing the distance.

Zoro felt Sanji's lithe frame press against him and the responsive strain in his pants. His hands moved to pull Sanji's shirt out from his pants and slip his hand up under the thin fabric. He gently caressed the smooth muscles of his back pushing him even closer. Sanji pulled pack enough to loosen his tie and slip it off over his head. Then he started to undo his shirt, Zoro watched with a smile as nimble fingers deftly undid the many buttons.

"What?" Sanji asked his hands stilling on the final button.

His shirt gaped open exposing the creamy skin of Sanji's chest. Zoro propped himself up on his elbows and pressed a kiss into the center of the smooth chest.

"What?" Sanji repeated this time a little huskier.

"Nothing. I just love your fingers..." Zoro gently brought Sanji's right hand to his mouth and slipped a finger in slowly licking it. "and watching your hands move" he continued placing a kiss on the soft flesh of his palm.

The faintest of blushes appeared on Sanji's fair skin and his gaze dropped. He looked so beautiful in that moment that Zoro yanked him towards him their lips meeting in a crashing kiss. He snaked one arm around Sanji's neck and the other at the hollow of his back pressing him closer. Sanji then moved those miraculous hands on to Zoro lightly caressing the back of his neck, kneading his scalp, making his entire body tingle. Zoro swept Sanji off of his lap and unto his back and stretched out over him. It wasn't long before neither of them were wearing a stitch of clothing. Sanji's hands danced over Zoro's erection, teasing him to within an inch of insanity. Zoro moaned the sounds echoing across the night and Sanji silenced it with his mouth.

Then the heavenly sensation of Sanji's fingers were gone and Zoro pulled back breaking the kiss to glare at the boy. Sanji just grinned sexily and reached behind then to root through the pile of clothes. With a small quirk of the eyebrow he handed Zoro a small white tube. Zoro chuckled lightly his glare fading into a smirk. He pressed a quick kiss to Sanji's swollen lips and took the tube and went to work preparing Sanji.

When he finally entered Sanji it was with extreme patience and control that he managed to not start thrusting immediately. Once Sanji was ready he started the at first slow and steady thrusts that rapidly became faster and harder until he felt the delicious tension building to unimaginable heights. As he thrust into the warmth of Sanji he used his free hand to lavish attention on Sanji's throbbing erection. He might not be as good as Sanji but he was still pretty good with his hands. The thin cook was practically vibrating from the swordsman ministrations. Sanji leaned forward and bit down on Zoro's shoulder to stifle his screams. As the pain caused by Sanji's teeth shot through him bringing him even closer to the edge Zoro marvelled at the boy's flexibility. Shortly after Sanji erupted between them his satisfaction driving Zoro over the edge his vision blurring and his blood roaring in his ears.

Zoro pulled out of Sanji and rolled onto his back pulling the other boy close as he did. As their breathing slowly returned to a normal rhythm Zoro glanced at his shoulder and saw the big red mark that was rapidly becoming a purple and blue bruise. He picked up Sanji's hand from where it lay on his chest and brought it to his lips. Then he bit down hard enough to elicit a small yelp from Sanji.

"Hey what was that for you shitty marimo?" he huffed indignant.

"Look what you did. Now I'll have to train with my shirt on."

"Oh... sorry" Sanji replied a streak of red colouring his porcelain cheeks.

"Ehn... it's ok. Your loss anyways" Zoro smirked pulling him closer.


	13. Kissing Ashtrays

I do not own One Piece. It took long enough for this pairing to make it in... it was too obvious of a pairing... Enjoy!

--

**Kissing Ashtrays**

Pairing: Sami... SaNa... however you wanna put it... I like Sami it sounds fun...  
rating: T (sorry Sanji baby) (damn he went and changed it on me...) M

The sun was high in the air with only a few fluffy clouds to keep it company and Sanji was in heaven. Due to the warmth of the day his beloved Nami-swan was wearing her ravishing emerald green bikini and she was even blessing him with her presence and conversation. He watched her lips move then looked u into her warm chocolate brown eyes which sparkled as she talked. He watched as a tiny frown appeared on her face.

"Sanji are you even listening to me? Sanji!" Nami yelled frustration lacing her voice

"Huh yes Nami-swan?" he cooed

"I said could you please trim over here some more" she said gesturing to the side of her tangerine grove.

"Of course Nami-swan. Anything for you. I shall trim them with love."

"Thank you Sanji-kun" Nami said her voice a melody to his ears.

Sanji happily moved to the side and began to trim some of the bushes. He listened to Nami chatter about her money and her tangerines. He watched as a tinge of sadness entered her features when she talked about her beloved tangerines and he knew she was thinking of Bellemere. She shook her head slightly as if to shake off the sadness her orange hair glistened in the sun and he felt himself being mesmerized by her beauty all over again. Nami let out a small laugh over some memory of the past and then gracefully jumped on to the crate on which her tangerine grove sat. She sat down between some bushes and stretched her legs out. Her movements caused Sanji to nearly cut off an entire branch.

Sanji mentally shook himself, Nami would kill him if he damaged her beloved bushes, he was lucky she trusted him to work on them he couldn't jeopardize that. He had been a little surprised when she had asked him to do the favour and been downright shocked when she had stuck around and struck up an easy camaraderie. Today seemed to be his lucky day, she didn't even seem to mind too much that he kept staring at her svelte figure. He looked back over at his precious Nami who was partially hidden by the bushes.

"Nojiko always said that kissing a smoker is like kissing an ashtray" Sanji nearly dropped the pruning shears.

"K-kissing a smo- what? Pardon me?" he stammered trying to regain his composure

"Kissing someone who smokes is like kissing an ashtray." She repeated

"..."

"Do you think it is true?"

"Uh... I don't know. I've never..." Sanji struggled wondering how the conversation had taken this turn.

"Do you want to help me find out?"

"..."

Nami winked at him seductively and slid back until she was completely concealed. Sanji swallowed hard a couple times trying to process what Nami was offering. In the thirty seconds it took to realize he needed to follow her he placed the shears on the crate and loosened his tie slightly. Then he went in after her. He found her sprawled seductively on the floor the emerald green material clinging to her curves. Sanji went over to her and stretched out beside her on his side bracing his head in the palm of his hand. She smiled softly then ran her fingers slowly down his chest and back up. Her thin fingers wrapped around the black silk and tugged him towards her. He went forward willingly and they paused an inch apart.

"So an ashtray then?" he murmured finally regaining his composure

Nami smiled and pulled him down that last inch. As his lips touched Nami's soft welcoming ones warmth trickled throughout his entire body and he licked at her lips asking for permission which she granted opening her mouth to him. Sanji threaded his fingers through her thick hair lifting her head up slightly bringing them even closer and making for easier access. He explored ever inch of her mouth and their tongues began a slow sensual dance for dominance.

Sanji let his free hand trail down the side of her face and slowly down the curve of her neck relishing in the feel of the soft skin under his fingertips. As his hand skimmed the side of her full breasts he was rewarded with a breathy moan and she pressed closer to him. They broke apart and Nami tilted her head back in pleasure, her eyes still half-closed. Sanji took advantage of the opportunity to trail sweet butterfly kisses down the slender column of her throat. Nami practically purred under his touch and he could feel the soft vibrations against his lips the sensation sending a jolt through his entire system and he felt himself growing harder.

Nami brought their lips together once more in another fiery kiss this time her fingers went to work unbuttoning the shirt he wore. She let her fingers trail down his chest as she did and this time it was Sanji who was moaning. Today was definitely a good day he thought as Nami's hands slid seductively all over his chest and then down further. He bit back a guttural moan as her delicate fingers danced over the bulge in his pants. The vixen that she was Nami let her hand rest over the bulge before making her way back up to his chest. Sanji groaned as his penis throbbed even more at the departed touch. Nami just smiled into the kiss and slid his shirt off his shoulders. Once the shirt was off she went to work on his belt and it wasn't long before he was left in only his silk boxers his erection painfully obvious.

Braced on one arm Sanji admired Nami's beauty, taking in everything from the curve of her lips to her hardened nipples straining against the thin fabric of her bikini top. With a few quick movements of his hands the top was gone and he bent his head to press a kiss into the valley of her breasts. He continued to press kisses into her soft skin while his hand slipped down under the fabric of her bikini bottom eliciting a surprised gasp from Nami followed by a needy moan. He let his fingers tease her entrance, not quite entering. Nami's hips bucked and her back arched but he just firmly pressed them down again and continued the slow torture.

"Sanji..." Nami pleaded breathlessly as her fingers dug into his arm.

Sanji flicked his tongue over one hardened nipple watching his precious Nami-swan squirm with pleasure and anticipation. When he finally slipped his fingers inside she tossed her head back and dug her nails in even deeper. Her breath hitched and caught on a moan as he stroked her sensually all the while watching as the pleasure rode across her face. He teased her to the edge again and again until her moans and breathy whimpers became too much for him and he couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled the tiny scrap of fabric off and then shed his boxers. He paused before entering her to claim her mouth once again in a hot passionate kiss then entered her swiftly as their tongues waged war.

Every atom in Sanji's body was alive and humming as he thrust into his sweet Nami. He felt every slight touch and his fingertips were alive skimming over her milky skin. He was acutely aware of the biting sensation of Nami's perfectly oval fingernails digging into the soft flesh of his back and dragging down as his thrusts picked up tempo. Sanji was also aware of the burning passion that was gathering between them as it neared its peak, his body tight in anticipation of the release that was to come. He felt Nami's release seconds before his own and just as he had been acutely aware of every sensation and every touch he was now only aware of the intense heat of passion washing over him, washing over them as they moved together as one. Sanji felt as though they were in a cosmic swirl of passion in which nothing else existed but the two of them and this moment.

Slowly the cloud of passion and desires faded and Sanji once again became aware of their surroundings and the outside world. Delicately he rolled off of Nami collapsing on his back beside her. He turned his head and places a soft kiss against the dampness of her temple, with a smile she rolled on to her side and rested her head on his chest still breathing heavily.

"Well was it like kissing an ashtray?" Sanji managed to ask.

"I don't know. I've never kissed an ashtray." Nami quipped and Sanji chuckled pulling her close.


	14. Midnight Snack

I do not own One Piece... A little drabble here.. not the best but I hope you enjoy it still.

* * *

Pairing: Luffy/Sanji  
rating: T

**Midnight Snack**

Luffy lay draped across the figure head of the Thousand Sunny, he was bored. With a deep sigh he shifted onto his back and rested his head on the top of Sunny's head. He stared at the sky and started to count the stars but that soon got boring and he let out another deep sigh.

"There's nothing to do, not even any marines or bad guys to fight." Luffy complained to himself.

Unbeknownst to him there was someone on the ship watching him, coming up with a plan to cheer up their unhappy captain. With a small smile on their face they turned and walked away leaving the captain to his bemoaning.

After lying on the figure head for awhile longer Luffy decided he would simply have to go and find someone to entertain him. He went from crew member to crew member but no one was being very helpful. Usopp was tinkering with some weird invention and didn't seem to want Luffy to touch it just because the other day Luffy had accidentally blown up one of his other ones. It hadn't been his fault really, Usopp shouldn't have left it sitting there on that high shelf if he didn't want Luffy touching it.

Chopper, Franky and Sanji were also busy working on something in there respective areas and had locked their doors keeping him out. He tried watching Zoro work out for awhile but that got boring really fast, he didn't know why Zoro was training all the time. He should have more fun. Robin was also no fun all she did was read and the books she read had no pictures in them so he couldn't imagine that being something to do for long. That left Nami but he couldn't find her anywhere and when he asked Robin all she said was that she was probably in the bath. Dejected Luffy slumped to the floor outside the kitchen, he could smell Sanji cooking something but it was probably for Nami or Robin.

A couple more hours passed and Luffy sat slumped by the kitchen still not moving. He thought Chopper and Usopp had come out to play with him but they were both headed to bed and soon most of the others followed. Luffy wasn't tired though he just wanted to do something, there was a strange restlessness growing inside of him. He pushed it aside as being hunger and stretched his hand to pound on the kitchen door where Sanji still worked.

"Saaaanjiiiii I'm hungry! Give me food! I want meat!" he shouted as he kept pounding on the locked door.

The door opened and Sanji stuck his head out a cigarette dangling from his mouth. Sanji glared at Luffy but didn't kick him so Luffy took that as a good sign.

"Fooooooddd!!" he called out again.

"Luffy why don't you meet me in the tangerines in twenty minutes. I will bring you a snack ok?"

Luffy nodded eagerly his mouth welling at the thought of a snack.

"Stay away from here until then though or I won't give you the smallest scrap got it?"

Luffy shook his head that he understand and bounded to the other side of the ship. He then went down to watch the fish in the aquarium to pass the time. Before long twenty minutes had passed and he ran excitedly to the tangerine grove to get his snack. When he pressed in between the bushes he nearly passed out from happiness.

In front of him was laid out a feast with several different meat dishes each one looking better than the next. Sanji was sitting off to the side with a small smile on his face, but at the look of pure happiness on Luffy's face the smile grew into a grin.

"Well what are you waiting for, dig in" Sanji exclaimed gesturing to the dishes.

Luffy did just that and made short work of the feast in front of him. It was all so delicious he just kept eating more but being careful not to swallow the plates, Sanji got mad when he did that.

"Thank you Sanji" he mumbled his mouth full of meat.

"You shitty captain swallow before speaking" Sanji grumbled but still smiled.

When all the food was gone Luffy turned to grin at the cook and was surprised to find him watching him intently.

"Thank you Sanji, it was delicious"

Sanji continued to stare and started to move closer to Luffy. For his part Luffy couldn't help but stare back entranced by Sanji's clear blue eye and the silky blonde hair. He sat mesmerized as Sanji moved right up to him moving closer and closer. Sanji's eye dropped to Luffy's lips and Luffy couldn't keep from licking them in anticipation. The feeling of restlessness came back and ached more than ever. Sanji moved even closer until his lips were only a hair's breath away from his own.

"Anything for my captain" Sanji whispered his lips brushing Luffy's.

Luffy's lips tingled from the slight touch and he heard a small whimper and was surprised to realize it had come from him. Then just when he couldn't stand it any longer Sanji pressed his lips against Luffy's in a chaste kiss. It was a simple kiss lasting only a few seconds but the touch shot straight through Luffy and he knew he wanted more. When Sanji pulled back Luffy reached out and pulled him forward again crashing their lips together once again this time in a more passionate kiss.

The kiss went on and on, Sanji's tongue licked at Luffy's lips hesitantly and he gladly opened his mouth to him inviting him in. Their tongues battled and Luffy moaned as he felt his body come alive. He pressed closer to the other boy inviting him deeper and following him down. The world was lost to him, nothing else mattered nothing else existed except for Sanji and this moment. His hands traced the delicate face of his beloved cook pulling him closer still. When they finally broke apart for air Luffy was half in Sanji's lap his arms around his neck. Sanji leaned his head against Luffy's forehead his warm breath tickling his face.

"This is the best snack ever. Can I have some more?" Luffy asked huskily.

"Always" Sanji replied catching his lips with his own once again.


	15. I'll fight for you always

I do not own One Piece... I own you! Muahahahahahah... or not oh well enjoy!

* * *

Pairing: RoSa  
rating: T

**I'll fight for you always**

Sanji hummed to himself as he bustled around the kitchen preparing a light afternoon snack for the crew. He was in a remarkably good mood, they had gotten Robin back, Usopp was back, they had a new crew member and Thousand Sunny was an amazing ship equipped with the best kitchen Sanji had ever seen. He twirled back to the counter to slice up some fresh fruit. Mangoes, melons, strawberries, blueberries, raspberries he tossed them all into a bowl, then he went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of the special sauce he had prepared the night before. He poured a liberal amount over the fruit before putting it back in the fridge. The sound of the door opening caught his attention and he prepared to kick Luffy out if need be.

"Ahh Nami-swan. To what do I owe this magnificent pleasure?" he gushed as the navigator walked in.

"It's Robin. She seems to be feeling a little down and I was thinking you could bring her a treat or something."

"Of course, I already planned on bringing you lovely ladies a special treat."

"Thank you Sanji-kun, she's in the tangerine grove."

"Anything for my precious Nami-swaaan" he cooed some more but Nami had already left.

Sanji went back over to the fruit and scooped them out into dishes taking extra care that two of them looked extra special. He set the others on the table then took the special ones out to the deck. He stopped by the table where Nami sat in the sun looking over some maps.

"Made for you with love my sweet" he cooed placing the dish in front of her

"Thank you Sanji-kun but what about-"

"I'm on my way, do not worry my beautiful Nami-swan"

Sanji headed towards the grove calling over his shoulder as he went "Snack is in the kitchen you shitty creeps"

He heard Luffy squeal and wondered idly if the others would even get any. Shrugging he continued towards the tangerines whistling as he went. He called out Robin's name softly before climbing in. He found her sitting with her knees up her chin resting on top of them. Nami had been right she did look pretty down, he sat down beside her and offered her the treat.

"A beautiful treat for a beautiful lady" he said full of sincerity.

"Thank you Mr Cook"

"Why are you so sad Robin-chan?" he asked concerned.

Robin stayed quiet for awhile staring at the fruit dish in her hand Sanji just sat there waiting patiently for her to answer. She fidgeted with the spoon some before answering softly, her eyes never leaving the dish.

"I caused you guys so much pain and trouble, you and Mr Captain and the others you almost died for me."

"You are our nakama Robin none of that matters. And it isn't the first time we've almost died."

"But you guys fought for my life when even I wouldn't" she said her voice shaky.

"I will always fight for your life Robin-chan. To the ends of the world and back I won't ever stop fighting for you and your happiness."

Robin looked up at him then her eyes brimming with tears, one flowed over and started its salty trek down her cheek. Sanji moved his hand to gently wipe the tear away. He kept his hand in her hair and gently stroked her soft cheek with his thumb. Robin sighed and leaned into his touch. Sanji watched amazed as she slowly let her guard down, relaxing into his touch and he saw some of the pain and sadness leave her eyes.

Sanji took the untouched dish from her hands and set it down beside her, then he swept her into his lap all the while staring into those brilliant blue eyes. He watched for any sign of hesitancy or anything to indicate that he should stop but instead all he saw was hope and desire slowly pushing out the pain. She allowed him to guide her mouth to his and they met with a small touch. They came together again and it was a kiss full of sweetness and trust, conveying his affection for the older woman.

They pulled apart once more and Sanji pressed a light kiss against the pulse in her neck then trailed a few more down to her collarbone. He looked back up into her eyes and was pleased to see the sadness was completely erased.

"That's better" he murmured joining their lips once more.

This time the kiss was more passionate and Robin opened her mouth to him with a small sigh. Sanji's tongue gently massaged Robin's and explored the inside of her mouth. It was slow and needy and Robin wrapped her arms around Sanji's neck drawing herself closer. Her chest pressed into his and Sanji felt it rocket through him. Sanji's hand trailed down the side of her body resting on her bare thigh. His fingers slipped under the hem of her skirt to knead the soft skin. Robin moaned and his hand snaked higher, rubbing the inside of her thigh.

Then suddenly as if waking from a dream he realized what he was doing, what they were leading up to. He pulled his hand out from under her skirt and broke off the kiss. Robin's eyes opened at his sudden movements and she looked at him her eyes filled with questions and the beginning of doubts. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips trying to reassure her that it wasn't her.

"I can't... not here like this. You deserve much better than this Robin-chan"

Robin sighed and her hands dropped from around his neck but she nodded in understanding. Sanji gently lifted her off his lap, he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and let his fingers linger. Then he reached over and handed her the forgotten dish of fruits.

"Here, enjoy your treat and tonight after dinner I'll have something special planned for you, that is if you'll allow me the use of your room." He whispered

"Always" was her simple reply and Sanji knew he was falling in love if he hadn't already.

Sanji gave her one last kiss before leaving the tangerine grove to get things ready for that evening.


	16. Fire vs Fire

Pitted against Ace even Nami would lose... lol this pairing makes me all tingly hehe so as usual I do not own One Piece... but enjoy this drabble anyway!

* * *

Pairing: Nami/Ace  
rating: TM

**Fire vs. Fire**

Nami stepped out from her room and stretched languidly. Today was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, it was nice and warm and the waters were calm and she expected them to stay that way until at least tomorrow. Walking towards the front of the sip she slipped on her sunglasses, she planned on relaxing in her favourite chair and getting a tan. However she was in for a surprise. When she got to her chair in was already occupied, she could see someone stretched out in it as she walked up from behind. No one from the Straw Hat crew would dare sit in her spot, they knew they would face a hefty fine if they did.

"Portgas D. Ace get your ass out of my chair! Since you are a visitor on the ship I will only charge you 300 beli for it this time." She yelled making her way around to the front.

Ace just continued to lie there, his hat covered his face but didn't quite conceal the smirk that appeared at her words. Frustrated she smacked him on top of the edge hoping it would get him to leave. Instead he just tilted the hat up and looked at her with 'did you want something' expression.

"Get out of my chair! Now!" Nami yelled again her hands on her hips.

"I don't mind sharing" he purred his eyes sparkling.

"Like I'd share a chair with you. Why don't you try putting some clothes on." Nami sneered indicating his bare chest.

"You mean like you?" Ace retorted giving her bikini top and short skirt a once over.

"Yes! I mean no. Argh I was planning on tanning" she stammered her face flushing.

"Y'know I could warm you up anytime..." Ace trailed off slowly perusing her body.

"Argh go away, I don't care where just not here!" Ace continued to peruse her body.

Nami sighed exasperated, Ace was being so damn stubborn it wasn't like it was his chair. It wasn't even his ship. He was way too god damn cocky and she didn't trust him to leave if she flirted, that was definitely not going to work with this guy. There was no way she was going to bribe him so that left violence. She pounded his head a few more times screeching 'get out' with each hit. Finally Ace stood up grabbing her fists in his hands effectively stopping them.

"Y'know all you had to do was ask" Ace said sweetly and then he pressed his lips to hers in a fiery kiss.

The kiss left Nami breathing hard and her heart racing. Ace walked away with a satisfied smirk on that sexy face of his. Nami screamed inside her head, what the hell was Ace doing. She fell into her chair grumbling and fuming over inconsiderate jerks who think they are all that.

"he is so not sexy" she grumbled to herself adjusting her glasses.

As the sun shone down on Nami warming her, she started to forget all about Ace and his idiocy. She sighed enjoying the relaxing afternoon. She felt herself dozing off and gave in to the slumber but it didn't last long as a replay of Ace's kiss kept running through her mind and she found herself wondering what kind of lover he would make. She woke up sweating and breathing heavily just in time to hear a nervous cry from Usopp.

"Err Ace you probably shouldn't go in there, she's going to kill you"

Nami snapped her eyes open and looked over just in time to see a leg disappear into her tangerine grove and there lying on the ground outside the grove were Ace's shoes. Nami felt her temper peak and she yanked off her sunglasses dropping them to the chair as she stood. She stormed towards the grove barely registering Usopp fleeing to the other end of the ship. She pushed through the bushes to find Ace standing there hands crossed over his tanned chest, his hat on the floor beside him. Despite her fury Nami couldn't help but notice how his pants clung to his hips, riding dangerously low or the well defined abs below the muscular arms. She looked into his face and he had the nerve to grin at her, just as cocky as ever.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" she demanded stalking towards him.

"Hey you said anywhere but your chair. I chose here." Ace said calmly.

Ace's complete calm just spiked Nami's blood pressure even more and her hands clenched at her sides. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself but Ace's smirk defeated it and she was ready to explode.

"Leave." She said as calmly as she could.

"Make me." Ace replied stepping right in front of her.

Nami looked up into that freckled face that was a complete paradox of innocence and sex god. He was so close to her that if she took the tiniest step forward she would run into him, she could feel the heat he radiated and all of a sudden Nami's blood was boiling for a completely different reason. Unconsciously she took a step backwards and Ace just raised his eyebrow, another challenge. Then before Nami could think it through she was stepping forward, crashing her lips against his smirking ones her hands grabbing at hair and clawing at his back. Ace responded with equal passion, forcing his tongue into her mouth his hands roaming everywhere, her bikini top was gone within seconds and Ace started a fiery trail of kisses down her neck, nipping and sucking causing Nami to toss her head back and moan with delight. Meanwhile her hands worked at undoing his belt, she was having some difficulties though as passion clouded her vision. She finally got the belt undone and undid his pants and with the faintest of nudges they fell to the floor.

Nami's hand enclosed around his erection and squeezed, Ace bit her shoulder in reaction and Nami smirked. As her fingers danced over his erection Ace moaned into her shoulder before attacking her mouth again. He kissed her with a passion that made her knees weak and if Ace hadn't lifted her up she surely would have fallen. As he lifted her she was slightly shocked to discover she was now completely naked. Nami settled over him and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist bringing him deeper within her. She gasped into his mouth and she felt his hands tighten on her back. She felt him move and all of a sudden she was on her back on the floor. He thrust into her harder and deeper while smothering her in kisses. He licked at her chest and she was sure his tongue was on fire.

Nami kept one leg wrapped around him and arched upwards meeting with his thrusts as pleasure surged through her so intense that her mind seemed to disconnect from her body. He twisted his hips and pushed forward and his name passed through her lips on a breathy moan. Ace looked down at her his eyes so dark with passion that Nami felt her breath escape her and her entire body tingle just a little bit more. She knew she was close and by the expression on Ace's face he wasn't far behind. He closed his mouth over hers once more and Nami gave herself up to him completely and found herself climaxing sooner than she expected. It was as if she was free falling and all she could do was experience it. It rocked her body so intensely that she felt a scream rip from her throat only to be swallowed by Ace who with a couple more thrusts offered up one of his own.

Ace collapsed on her bracing himself on his forearms so as not to place his full weight on her. Still feeling the aftershock of the orgasm Nami lifted her head and bit down hard on his shoulder not wanting him to walk away unmarked. Then exhausted she let her head drop back to the floor with a satisfied sigh. Ace rolled off of her and sprawled out on the floor beside her his hand playing with a strand of her hair. She looked over at him to fins that same cocky smirk staring back at her.

"So you still want me to leave?"


	17. Fire resistant

Celui-ci est pout toi Goga-tsuna. I hope you enjoy the pairing… I do not own One Piece.

* * *

pairing : Ace/Robin  
rating : T/M

**Flame resistant**

Ace wandered around the deck of his brother's new ship, it was a lot bigger than the last one that cyborg dude seemed to have done a good job on it. He wondered where his little brother was on this crazy ship, he had been talking with him and fallen asleep and when he woke Luffy was gone. Seeing the oldest member of Luffy's crew lounging in a chair with a book he decided to see if she knew of Luffy's whereabouts.

"Hey Nico Robin have you seen Luffy about?" he drawled

"You should try the aquarium" she replied without lifting her eyes from the pages of her book

Ace frowned at her lack of interest and headed in the direction he thought the aquarium was. The more he thought about Nico Robin the more frustrated he grew, it wasn't that he had particularly wanted her attention, after all he was searching for Luffy but he just wasn't used to girls not noticing him. Ace knew he grabbed people's attention with his bare chest, low slung shorts and the bright orange hat and tattoos helped too. True this woman was worldly and had seen many things but he had a great stomach damn it!

Later that day Robin was still on his mind and Ace decided he needed to do something about it. Walking over to where she sat he called her name and when she looked up tossed her a smile.

"I've got a kink in my neck do you think you could give me a hand" he asked

"You should probably see Mr Doctor about that" she replied evenly

"How about a massage then? I'd much rather have your hands on me" Ace returned with a wink that would catch most woman.

"Maybe another time I'm busy" Robin said returning to her book.

Ace sighed in frustration and stalked away, even that sissy cook got more of a reaction out of her. He thought for awhile trying to come up with another reason to go over there but was having trouble coming up with anything good finally he decided that subtlety might actually work better in this case.

"Robin-chan? Hi sorry to bother you again I just wanted to apologize if I offended you earlier, I didn't mean to" he said in his sincerest voice.

Ace flashed her his most disarming smile, it was the smile that could melt the coldest of hearts, the one he always used to get out of trouble with Makino back home. Robin barely noticed it and just said it wasn't a problem. He went for his back-up move and put on a pout that even Luffy couldn't beat. Again it seemed to have no effect on the archaeologist. Sighing he walked away once more. What Ace's keen eyes didn't seem to catch was the softening of Robin's eyes or the hint of a smile tugging at her lips which bloomed into a full smile once his back was turned.

At dinner Ace tried to put Robin out of his mind and focus on the delicious food he was shovelling into his mouth. Luffy's crew just watched in awe as the two D brothers consumed almost the entire dinner. Ace had almost succeeded in putting Robin out of his mind by the time dessert arrived but then out of nowhere he felt a hand on his thigh. He nearly jumped off the bench in shock and looked over to his side to see the long-nosed sharpshooter look at him oddly both hands wrapped around a last piece of meat Luffy was trying to steal. The mysterious hand continued to knead his inner thigh and get dangerously closer to something else. Then he noticed the faint smile on Robin's face and he remembered her devil fruit ability. Sanji set some sort of pastry in front of him but he barely noticed since his eyes were locked with the woman diagonal from him. He smirked cockily at her knowing that even she couldn't resist him forever and then had to shove the pastry in his mouth nearly choking when her hand rubbed provocatively over his rapidly hardening penis.

"You okay Ace?" Usopp asked while Luffy laughed. Idiotic brother.

Ace nodded his head yes not trusting his ability to hold in a moan. Ace clenched his jaw and gripped the bench as Robin continued to rub his now throbbing erection. Then just as suddenly as it arrived the hand was gone leaving Ace with an aching hard-on at a table full of his little brother's nakama. He eventually managed to subdue it by thinking of as many non-sexual things as he could and they managed to finish up dinner without any other incidents. He sent Robin a look that was both a threat and a promise to finish things off later.

After dinner everybody went off doing their own thing and Ace tracked Robin down dragging her into the closest secluded place he could find which happened to be the tangerine grove. He slid right up to her so they were just barely touching and whispered hotly into her ear.

"You've got me all fired up now, how about helping me unwind"

Robin responded by yanking him closer by his belt and closing her mouth over his in a passionate kiss filled with lust and desire. Her lips seared him and he vaguely thought that this could be the one person capable of burning him. The thought soon left his mind along with all others when she grinded her pelvis into him his hard-on returning instantly. Ace ripped at her clothes yanking her shirt open and removing it along with her bra. She pressed into him deepening the kiss and taking off his belt. He felt a nudge behind his leg and before he could react he hit the ground with a thud Robin following him down and kissing him again hungrily. Their desires threatened to consume them and it wasn't long before neither of them had a stitch of clothing on. Hands explored flushed skin greedily while lips and teeth made hungry trails down necks and across chests.

Ace bucked his hips unbalancing Robin and used the opportunity to roll her on to her back rising above her. He pushed into her with one deep thrust that had them both calling out, voices husky. He thrust into her again and again her hips rising to meet each one, she hooked one leg around his waist and her heel dug into his back driving him deeper into her. Intense waves of pleasure rocked Ace's body and contrasted with the stinging pain of Robin's nails clawing at his back. He claimed her mouth with his once again and their tongues fought for dominance even as they both went rocketing over the edge. It was the most intense climax Ace had ever experienced and it had to be near the top of Robin's list judging by the way her nails had dug in to his skin in the end.

They pulled apart as the last echoes of pleasure faded away both breathing heavily. Ace collapsed forward supporting most of his weight on his forearms and Robin's leg slid down to intertwine with his own. After catching her breath Robin trailed a finger along some of the cuts and scratches on his back.

"These might be tough to explain to the crew" she said huskily and Ace smirked.

"Don't worry, no one could blame you"


	18. Worry Not

_Haven't done a tangerine fic in awhile but here we go a brand new pairing and all._

pairing: ZoVi  
rating: T

**Worry Not**

He watched the way she chatted easily with Nami, flipping her long blue hair over her shoulder with a casual flick of her hand. The simple movement caught his attention drawing him in. There was a smile on her lips and when Sanji came over offering treats and praise she giggled the sound drifting lightly across the deck.

He noted every action, every laugh and smile and especially the far-off looks that she would get when her mind would focus on what lay ahead and the destruction of her country. Her forehead would crinkle with lines of worry etched across the smooth skin and she would suck her bottom lip in between her teeth worrying it until it was raw.

It was in those moments that he had to fight the hardest to not simply walk over there and smooth the creases away kissing her raw lips until the upcoming fight was the last thing on her mind. When she had been his opponent he had fought her hard, he wasn't like Sanji. He wasn't going to hold back simply based on his opponent's gender but the entire time there had been this niggling attraction that he couldn't shake and had only gotten worse after she had used her ridiculous Seductive Perfume Dance attack.

When he had found out her story a tiny voice in his head told him that now he could like her, that it didn't matter about the past. Yet still he hesitated, not because of her but because of him. She deserved better than him, Vivi deserved a man that was whole and could always be there for her not some cheap thrill so he had fought it.

It had only gotten harder when on Little Garden she had declared that she would fight with him and he had seen the fire that blazed within her, the hidden potential and passion. Yet still he resisted despite the rising attraction. It seemed with every stop they made and each passing day he found out a bit more about the mystery princess and so far nothing was turning him off. She was kind, sympathetic and understanding. She sacrificed her needs to save Nami the crew becoming her nakama and with that earning her fierce loyalty.

Even when she had blamed him for Carue's frozen state on Drum Island he couldn't help but find her cute. God help him he was turning into Sanji but he'd run himself through before he started spouting flowery crap.

Later in the evening when Sanji was in the galley preparing dinner and fending off attacks from Luffy Zoro noticed Vivi standing by the tangerine grove leaning back against the block with that same far-off look that bothered him every time. Lip between her teeth she looked so worried that Zoro's restraint broke, he couldn't just sit there and see her like that.

Vivi was so preoccupied with her thoughts that he was almost right in front of her before she noticed.

"Mr Bushido?"

Zoro reached out and gently brushed his hand across her forehead pushing her bangs away and then cupping her chin he tilted her head up and softly brushed his lips against hers. They were soft and pliable against his own and after a short hesitation that nearly broke Zoro's heart she began to kiss him back.

Vivi's hands came up around his neck and Zoro slid his hands down to her waist picking her up and sitting her on the block stepping in between her legs. Vivi pressed into him her legs wrapping around his waist holding him close. Zoro had meant for it to simply be a kiss to ease her worry but now that she was in his arms he didn't want to let her go. The kiss deepened and his hand slid up under her shirt caressing the soft skin of her back. Vivi's hands moved down to the hem of his shirt and she began to lift it up and a wave of panic washed over Zoro. This was going too fast and he didn't want Vivi to regret this. He stepped back breaking their contact and gently removed her hands from his shirt.

"We shouldn't do this." He said soft trying to tamper his desire.

Vivi just smiled coyly and scooted back into the bushes laying herself out on the ground for him. Zoro watched her move forcing his body to stay put and not jump her like it desperately wanted to. Slowly Vivi's confidence faded and worry creased her forehead again and Zoro hated that he was the one putting it there.

"What the hell" he mumbled under his breath and stripped his shirt off.

Dropping the shirt to the ground he climbed in after her catching her relieved grin. Stretching out over her Zoro caught her lips with his own again and let his hand that he wasn't using to brace himself trail down her side. She shivered under his touch and he couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Vivi's hands roamed all over his chest fingers tracing his scar and flicking over his nipples. Zoro groaned into her mouth and this time she was the one smiling.

They continued their exploration of each other's bodies slowly removing clothing to gain better access to the skin underneath. Hands and mouths took in the exposed skin and the grove was filled with the soft sounds of their breathing and their moans and whimpers that would increase when a highly sensitive spot was discovered.

Zoro discovered that the patch of skin by Vivi's right hip was one of those spots and when he trailed his tongue across the dip her fingers would clench in his hair. He smirked and grazed his teeth across the sensitive skin enjoying her cries of passion. Vivi continued to writhe under his touch and the sight of her coming undone before his eyes was enough to try the little control he had.

"Please" Vivi begged her voice thick with passion.

The one word shattered the remaining control he had and Zoro entered her in one swift movement. She cried out in pain at the sudden intrusion and he froze not moving in her. He kissed her gently, stroking a hand across her abdomen and waited for her okay before he began to move. When he started to move it was with deep even strokes and after awhile they found a rhythm Vivi's hips moving up to meet with his thrusts and the pressure was building quickly reaching a peak.

The closer they got to the climax the more frenzied their movements became. Vivi climaxed first tightening around him in a powerful orgasm that left her entire body trembling with its power. With a few more deep thrusts into her tightness Zoro joined her as an intense wave of passion rolled over him momentarily paralysing his exhausted body.

He lay there slumped forward with Vivi breathing heavily into his shoulder for a few minutes catching his breath. Once he had regained some energy he gently pulled out and rolled over on to his back beside her. They continued to lie there without speaking until the silence became too much and Zoro figured he should say something.

"Sorry about Carue." He mumbled weakly.

Vivi laughed at the out of the blue apology and turned on to her side leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Zoro wrapped an arm around her holding her small body to his side. They lay there together until Sanji called them for dinner.


	19. Lips of an Angel

_pairing: SanjixConis  
rating: T_

**Lips of an Angel**

Sanji couldn't believe that in a couple of hours they would be leaving Sky Island and the chances of even seeing Conis-chan again were slim to none. To be so close to an angel and have to leave her behind nearly broke Sanji's heart but he tried to focus on the silver lining of getting to meet her at all.

He kept himself busy stocking up their supplies and making sure they'd be ready to go once the time came. He made his way over to Nami's tangerines; he wanted to make sure none were ready to fall off. If they lost some on the descent Nami wouldn't be very happy. He was examining the bushes when he heard someone come up behind him.

"Sanji-kun?"

Sanji twirled around with hearts in his eyes to see Conis standing there timidly for once without her sky fox.

"Yes Conis-chan my sweet angel of love? How can I be of service to you?"

"Well I heard the others saying you were leaving soon and that there won't be time for goodbyes."

"Hai with this crew their seldom is, we often have to leave sooner than expected comes with being a pirate."

Conis was fiddling nervously with her hands her eyes downcast and Sanji couldn't help but be amazed by her purity while at the same time he had an animalistic desire to alter it.

"Was there something else Conis-chan?" he asked sweetly.

"No. Yes, well I just wanted to say goodbye then."

There was the slightest hint of moisture in her eyes and it warmed Sanji's heart to know she was sad to see him go.

"Perhaps I could have a goodbye kiss from your sweet lips?" Sanji asked, bracing himself for the usual rejection.

Instead Conis took a step closer to him and gently rested her fingers on his chest. She rose lightly on to her toes and pressed a timid kiss against his lips. The fleeting touch wasn't enough and he craved more, his hand pressed against her lower back holding her close and he took control of the kiss.

He scooped her up and placed her on the block never breaking the contact. Under his guidance Conis became more daring and her hands moved to tangle in his hair pulling him closer still. Her tongue peeked out timidly at first then again with more confidence and when it slipped into his mouth shy and yet explorative Sanji let out a breathless moan. When they pulled apart her face was flushed making her even prettier than normal.

"You are a beautiful young woman Conis-chan" he said almost in awe.

Conis lowered her head in embarrassment her face flushed a deeper scarlet. Her hands had fallen back to her lap and Sanji missed the feeling of them running through his hair. It broke his heart to think that the first person he met whom he could love body and soul was not destined to be in his life. He gently cupped her chin lifting her head up once more and brought his mouth down to cover hers in a sweet kiss.

The kiss was bittersweet and as his tongue slipped into her warm mouth Sanji knew without a doubt that it was a goodbye. As much as he craved to make love to her nice and slow showing her a multitude of passion and pleasure he knew he couldn't. Conis wasn't a one-night stand type of girl and even though it would mean more than that Sanji couldn't offer her anything else, not yet anyways.

His tongue teased hers in a slow sensual dance pulling back and gliding over her pearly teeth before joining her tongue once again. Eventually his tongue retreated to his own mouth and he sucked her bottom lip between his teeth nibbling lightly. When he pulled away he let her lip slide away from his teeth reluctantly ending the kiss. Conis slowly opened her eyes looking slightly dazed and Sanji's male pride and ego swelled with the thought that his kiss had caused this. He held her close for a minute savouring the contact before having to let her go.

"You'll be safe?" Conis asked a slight tremor in her voice.

"Of course." Sanji lied.

He knew better than most the dangers of the sea but he didn't plan on dying and he suspected Conis-chan knew the truth and was simply looking for false reassurances. She nodded her head sadly and he helped her down off the block. Then with a quick kiss against his cheek she was gone leaving Sanji to dream about the lips of an angel.


End file.
